Save the Best For Last
by finkpishnets
Summary: Oneshot. Pure fluff based on Vanessa Williams' song Save the Best For Last. Ron/Hermione.


A/N: This is based on the song 'Save The Best For Last' by Vanessa Williams. It's just a piece of pure R/H fluff I wrote a while ago that was originally a song fic but in order to post it I had to take out the lyrics. Hope you like!

Disclaimer: I don't own it, I just like to play with it…

Hermione Granger sat alone in the Gryffindor Common room, a heavy book on her lap and a weight on her heart. Right at that moment she was waiting for her two best friends, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, to come back from Quidditch practice. The three of them were currently in their sixth year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, where, after the pandemonium of last year, almost everything had returned to normal. That is, as normal as anything can be when you're best friends with one of the most famous wizards in the world and currently spending all of your time out of school in hiding from the darkest wizard of all time, Voldemort. But Hermione wasn't complaining, after their fifth year, this was a doddle. For Harry however, it was another matter. He had lost his godfather; the closest thing he had to real family left, and he blamed himself. He was slightly happier now that they were back at school, but Hermione doubted whether anything could put the spark of life back in his eyes. Thinking about this just made her feel guilty, as, however awful things around them may be, she was in love; a feeling so awesome that it took up her every waking breath and all of her dreams. Of course, she did happen to be in love with the biggest dolt to ever walk the earth. She'd be stunned if the idiot ever even noticed her as more than a friend or homework helper. But she could wish couldn't she?

A sound at the portrait hole caught her attention and she moved the text from her lap to the table in front of the fire. Just as she looked up, two exceedingly attractive males walked into the room. One had messy jet black hair and bright green eyes covered by glasses, while the other had flaming red hair falling slightly into his blue eyes. Hermione couldn't help but feel her smile brighten as they noticed her and walked over, sitting on wither side of their petite brunette friend. The Golden Trio. The best of friends. There was no one and could never be anyone quite like them. She sighed as she heard female voices coming from the girl's dorm. Just her luck that Parvarti and Lavender would choose to show. Being best friends with two of the three best looking guys in the school (Draco Malfoy was the other one – not that Hermione would ever admit that even on pain of death!) had its down sides – ie the constant flock of twittering bimbos that seemed to constantly stalk them. Hermione knew she was jealous – why shouldn't she be? It's not like he would ever notice her anyway. She sighed, missing the puzzled looks that the boys gave her.

Lavender and Parvarti had started giggling at something Ron had said, and Hermione had to do everything within her power to stop herself gagging. Gosh, could these girls be any more obvious? 'Yes but if you thought he'd notice you, you'd do the same thing' a little voice in the back of her mind complained. Hermione mentally slapped herself. No guy was worth degrading yourself over; he should love you for who you are. But then again, everything about him was perfect; why should he notice her? All she was was a know-it-all book worm with a lucky break where her friends were concerned. If they hadn't saved her from the troll in first year then she would probably still be a friendless loner, crying herself to sleep every night and putting on a false front every morning. Golly that was a depressing thought.

Best friends? Huh, that was all she was. He was oblivious. Every time he'd date a girl he'd come running to her excitedly asking for advice as to how to ask her out, and then crying on her shoulder when it didn't work out. And what did she do? Absolutely nothing! She helped him get the stupid bimbos time after time. He would never in his wildest dreams of thought of her as an actual date worthy female. Like the Yule ball in fourth year – she had so wanted him to ask her, but when he hadn't she'd agreed to go with Krum. On the night itself she had spent hours trying to look her best so that he would finally notice her like that, and what did he do? Ignore her and then shout at her about how she was betraying Harry! How she'd cried that night. Plus, she'd managed to let slip that she liked him when she told him to ask her before someone else next time. I mean how stupid was she? Of course he wouldn't ask her! He went for girls like Fleur blooming Delacour and Padma friggin' Patil. Why couldn't he just notice her? Just once?

She picked up the book again and stared at the pages, giving the illusion that she was actually reading while her thoughts continued to wander. She remembered all of the little things that had meant something to her; like the time that Harry had Quidditch practice before Ron joined the team and the two of them had sat in front of the empty common room fire and fallen asleep leaning on one another, or the time that he'd found her crying over another one of Malfoy's spiteful comments and had wrapped her in his arms, comforting her. Then there were the heated arguments that to her just made her passion for him even more intense. They talked about everything; about all of their hopes and dreams and all of their fears and worries. And still he couldn't see. She sighed once more.

Hermione realized just how deep in thought she must have been, as everyone had gone to bed. Everyone besides her and Ron. He was sitting in the chair opposite her now, watching her with an unreadable expression on his face. Hermione's eyes met his and they just stared at each other, lost in a world of chocolate brown and sky blue. She knew it was stupid – any minute now he was going to ask her about their Potion's assignment or for advice on what to get Parvarti for Valentines Day. But for now she could pretend that they were the only people in the world. Just them. She was about to look away when he moved towards her, keeping eye contact the entire time. He stood, his tall physique towering over her, and held out his arm for her to take. Not daring to look away Hermione took his hand as he easily pulled her to her feet. She just knew that he'd spoil the moment with a joke any minute now. He had to or else she was dreaming. She stood in front of him, so close that their bodies were almost touching. She had stopped breathing for fear that even the tiniest noise would break the intensity.

She watched with baited breath as his face slowly leant down towards hers. She tilted her head backwards slightly subconsciously. She could feel his warm breath against her cheek and she knew that this had to be a dream; it was everything that she'd fantasized about for so long. And then their lips made contact, skin barely touching skin at first, but immediately a bolt of pleasurable electricity burst through her. She leant up to meet him, following instinct. He deepened the kiss, wrapping his arms around her fragile waist and pulling her towards him. Hermione's hands went up around his neck, her fingers stroking the brilliant red hair that she had adored for so long. They stayed like that for what seemed like hours but could have been seconds and vice versa. Time had stopped making any sense and Hermione could barely focus on her surroundings. Nothing else mattered but them.

And then he leant down to her ear and whispered the words that she had hoped for so long that he would say.

"I love you Hermione Granger, and I always have." And she kissed him again, with all of the passion that she could muster, pouring her own emotions into a single kiss, letting him know that she felt the same way, her heart lighter than it had ever felt before.

This wasn't a dream. This was true love.


End file.
